Jimmy the Jinty
Jimmy the Jinty is the first episode of the Jimmy the Jinty Series. It is the first episode of Series One. Synopsis A new series about Jimmy the Jinty and friends. An insight into his day to day life and the odd adventure or two. Music copy right of Hit entertainment. Filmed, Written and Directed by DCG12B. Plot Thomas' branch line was very busy. Harvesting kept the engines going to and from from quiet little town and fields to market. Time tables were changes to let Mavis from the Quarry to be let through with her stone train and Percy was often needed to shunt coaches and trucks to the mainline. To make matters worst the falling leaves caused the engines' wheels to slip and this made trains late. Passengers complained what a bad Railway it was. So soon more passengers decided to go by Bertie the bus.Autumn arrived on the Island Of Sodor. The holiday season was now over but there was still lots of work to do and the engines were struggling. Thomas was most upset and he was worried that his branch line might have to close because of this but Toby assured that Sir Topham Hatt would never let it happen. The next day Percy was needed again at the yard but Toby asked if he could go insted. And the crews agreed. When Toby arrived at the yard he greeted the Fat Controller and explained the situation. Just then Edward arrived and the Sir Topham Hatt ordered him to work at Thomas' branch line for a few days until he finds another engine to help out. Edward worked hard on the branch line. Everyone was happy to see him. Though Percy was still needed in the yards but Edward could easily manage the work. They were all sad to see him go but then rumors soon spread that Sir Topham Hatt found a replacement engine so then spirits were lifted. Percy was shunting in the yards when The Fat Controller stood for a few minutes and until a large black tank engine arrived. He had a high tank which leads him to look like a Jinty Tank Engine. Sir Topham Hatt introduced to the engine that he was controller of the railway. The engine then said that his former name was Jinty but then he was renamed Jimmy. Percy introduced himself. Then Jimmy grinned and said that they met before but Percy was perplexed. Many years ago two engines were in a workshop having the finishing touches applied to them. Percy was then called out to help due to the fact that Gordon, James and Henry were on strike. As we know Percy was chosen while Jinty (as he was known back then) went to Euston. They met up again when he was called away to help while the other engines went to London to be photographed but it had been so long Percy had forgotten. Percy then remembered then soon the two engines were talking like old friends. One day Percy asked how he got his name. Jimmy then told that when he was a resident of Euston a new shed master had been put into service. His name was Jimmy, he said that Jinty was his favourite so he named Jinty after himself. And he has been known as Jimmy ever since. The crews thought it a good change too. With Jimmy around Percy was no longer needed in the Yard and went home to Thomas' Branch line to work there. Then Jimmy went to the sheds. The other engines were eager to hear about his past so they pleased to him. But Jimmy said that he wouldn't want to bore them as he is only a tank engine. The engines pleaded again until at last Jimmy gave in. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Jimmy *The Fat Controller *Henry (cameo) *Ivatt (cameo) *William (cameo) *The Duchess (cameo) *The Unnamed BR 9F Trivia *Spring Surprise aired before this Series. That Episode was supposed to be Episode 1 originally but then Jimmy the Jinty Railway Series was established and that original episode was then converted into a separate series of Dcg12b. Gallery Coming Soon Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:British Railways Category:Euston